Make a Wish
by TheRealPurpleLink
Summary: You were absolutely miserable in this life. So what happens when an old woman grants your wish and takes you to a new one? Will you make friends? Will you find someone who you want to be more than friends? Soul Eater boys x reader. Rated T for language and possible violence. This is my first reader insert, so bare with me.
1. The wish

**Okay this is an x Reader story in the Soul Eater world. I haven't decided who to pair reader-chan with, so I'll leave it up to the readers. I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

She was alone. She was always alone. She was just an orphan. She had no family and no friends. It was normal for her. She wasn't a very social girl, so it could be expected. This year was her last year in the orphanage. Not a lot of people adopt teenagers. Soon she was nothing more than wasted space. That's how she felt, at least. And the school kids didn't help either.

"You're so ugly," commented one girl. "Why don't you just die," questioned another. The barrage of insults continued while she just stood there in silence. This was an average day. After school, on the walk back to the orphanage, she'd be attacked by these girls. They never used their fists or actual violence, but the words and insults they threw were far worse than any beating. But maybe one girl was tired of the verbal lashings. Maybe she was tired of standing in silence. "Shut up! All of you just shut up and leave me alone!" She yelled, tears filling her (e/c) orbs as she ran from the group of girls. She ran. And she wouldn't stop running, not until she reached her safe place. Not until she reached the waterfall.

It didn't take long. She knew the path by heart. Once she had reached her destination, she was free to let the tears kept up in her big (e/c) eyes fall down her (s/c) cheeks. She looked at her reflection in the waters before her, and she hated what she saw. "They were right. I'm ugly. I deserve to die," she said to herself as she looked away. "You don't honestly believe that, do you, sweet heart?" A figure approached from behind. The young girl quickly turned away as the figure sat beside her. "Because I think you're a beautiful girl. You just need to try a little harder." The woman added, referencing to the girl's baggy t-shirt and pulled back hair. "If you dressed nicer and maybe do something with your hair, people might be nicer to you."

~Your point of view~

You looked up at her with pleading, tearful eyes. Who was she? And why was she bothering you? You just wanted to be alone. Why wouldn't she let you be alone? "Just go away. You don't understand me! …No one understands me…" As far as you were concerned, that was true. You were all alone in the world. Nobody could possibly know how you felt, right? The women chuckled in response, "Such strong words for a young lady. You might want to work on your people skills too." This earned a glare from you. "And what do you know? You're just an old lady who should mind her own business," you snapped back. "And you're a brat who needs to respect her elders." You quickly look down at the water. She was right. Why were you being so rude? It's not her fault you get picked on. What was your problem? "I'm sorry," you replied, "I'm having a rough day is all. I just wish I could go somewhere with people that understand and accept me." You looked back to the women who wore a kind smile on her face. "I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems," you say as you start to stand, "I better get back to the orphanage." You look in the direction of where you're headed with a sigh. Before you can take your first step, the woman's voice whispers in your ear, "Your wish is my command." You quickly turn back, only to find that nobody's there. "I swear I just- …I must be going completely insane," you say with a sigh as you head to the orphanage.

The rest of the day was uneventful; dinner, chores, bed, the usual. You kept thinking about the old lady at the waterfall. Who was she? Where did she go? Did you just imagine the whole thing? You thought of this while you lie in bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but you managed. Soon enough, you fell asleep to your thoughts and questions.

"You've been picked on your whole life." A voice stirs your peaceful sleep. "When you were little, it was the orphan boys. Then it was the popular kids. And now you have those nasty, pretty girls. You feel like the worlds against you." You open your dreary eyes and see nothing but darkness and a woman. It's that woman from before. You open your mouth but no words come out. What was this? What was happening? Why was it happening to you? "But now you've made a wish," the woman continues, "you wish for a world that will accept you. You just want to be loved. I have come to grant that wish. Enjoy." What did this mean? Grant your wish? What was happening? You screamed these questions in your head, hoping one of them would escape your lips. But there was nothing. You shielded your eyes as the black around you turned into blinding light. What was this? What did she mean by 'grant that wish'? Why wouldn't any of this make sense? "Who are you?" You looked around in awe as your lips finally did what you asked them to. "Now remember, try to look nice, and work on your people skills."

That was it. The light disappeared and the woman was gone. Now there was nothing but you. But why did it feel like you were falling? You looked down to see the ground. The ground was coming closer and closer. You looked to the side and see the moon pass you by. Was the moon _smiling _at you? You didn't have time to process the smiling moon, because you were about to make impact with the earth.

* * *

**I wonder what fun adventures await reader-chan in this new world? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out!**


	2. Rough Landing

**I got excited so, here's chapter number two. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. It's shocking, I know.**

* * *

THUD! You hear the loud sound of your body hitting the ground beneath you. It hurt. It hurt so much. But why were you still alive? A fall from that high should have killed you. What was keeping you alive? Did physics change all of the sudden? Could you jump off a building and fly? Probably still a bad idea. "It was over here!" A male voice breaks your random thoughts. So there are people in this anti-physics world. People are good. Well, some people. Hopefully these were good people.

You slowly sit up and put a hand to your now aching head. Little did you know; your head wasn't the worst of your problems. "Liz! Patti! I found it!" There's that voice again. It seems closer this time. You look up and that's when you see him; his golden eyes looking down at you. Soon enough, two girls run to either side of him. "What'd you find, Kid," asked the taller girl. "Oh, look, it's a girl!" exclaimed the other. Who were these people? Why were they so high up? You look around for a moment to realize that you'd made a crater. Wait, what? You made a crater but you didn't die? What's wrong with the logic of this world!? The three people were soon by your side. The boy quickly started questioning you. "What happened? Are you hurt? Who are you?" You looked at him for a moment and repeated the questions in your mind. It was so much harder to process with this pain.

"I don't know what happened…I was in my bed…and when I woke up, I was falling from the sky…and here I am. Where is here, exactly?" The boy gives you a questioning look. "We're in the middle of Death City. You say you fell from the sky?" You give a quick nod and quickly regret it. Your hands go straight to your head as it fills with pain. "We need to get her to a doctor. Can you stand?" You look to your legs and wonder if they'll support you right now. Most of your body was in pain. It probably wasn't going to happen. But you had to look good in front of the cute guy. You try to move your legs, only to feel unbearable pain shoot through them. You let out a scream at the feeling- so much for looking good. Before you know it, you were off the ground and moving. You look to see that you were being carried. That was all you could figure out before your vision went black.

* * *

**That one was kinda short. I'll work on it. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Soul: This is so un-cool. When do I come in?**

**Me: VIO CHOP!**

**Soul: Owwww...**

**Me: JUST WAIT.**


End file.
